1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to laser designation and, more particularly, to detection of pulse code signatures from pulsed laser designators.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for laser spot tracking. A traditional laser designation system includes a laser designator, which is used to illuminate or paint an object of interest. The laser designator emits laser pulses in a predetermined pulse train according to the setting as designated by the user. A tracking device can detect the laser spot and track it. Typical tracking devices have employed a set of four photo-diodes arranged in a quadrant configuration so that tracking feedback can be based on which quadrant receives the laser signal.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art systems and methods that allow for improved identification of targets, such as identification of a single target or multiple targets using multiple emitters. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.